Finally Found You
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Shane had dreamed all his life of finding his dream girl, his other half. When he hears that song, he searches for the girl with the voice, the dream girl. Now, he's finally found her. Oneshot. Smitchie?


**A/N: So I've been looking foward to Camp Rock, and the kiss. And then...they never kissed! So, I'm curious. Who else besides me yelled at the TV? So here's an alternate ending for Shane/Mitchie (Smitchie?) fans. Oh! Something important: I've only seen the movie once. I repeat, once. I would have watched it on Sunday, but I was busy. It was really sad. I was hanging out with my cousins and i was begging them to turn it on. But they wouldn't. So if Shane or Mitchie are a little different, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Applause sounded all around the two, making both of them smile.

For Shane, this happened everyday. Not meeting the girl of his dreams, but performing and being applauded. As much as he enjoyed it, it had never felt like this before. All he wanted to do was save this moment, relive it everyday. And who knew? Maybe he would.

For Mitchie, this was new. Both of it. Finding the guy of her dreams, her soulmate, and performing. Though she had been singing most of her life, this was the first time she had performed somewhere other than her bedroom. It felt amazing, even more amazing then she always dreamed it would be. Finally, she had a voice, and people were listening. Finally, she had found her place in this world.

Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him, and she hugged him. She felt herself falling for him, something that scared her. Mitchie had seen other girls go gaga for guys before, and all it led to was trouble. But this was different, she knew. Shane had seen the real Mitchie, and liked her for her.

Leaning down, Shane softly kissed Mitchie on her head. He had never felt this way before. It was...different, he had to admit. But Shane liked it.

Finally, after an eternity, the applause slowed, then stopped.

Shane and Mitchie cleared the stage, standing in the wings, clasping hands as they announced the winners.

"Margret!"

A smile erupted onto Mitchie's face. She was so proud of her friend! Margret had always wanted this, her chance to shine, to step out of the background. And now she finally had it.

When Margret stepped off the stage, Ella and Mitchie rushed toward her and wrapped her into a huge hug.

The three girls, a mess of screams and giggles almost didn't notice a figure making her way over to them. Tess.

"Congrats."

The voice wasn't cold, yet it wasn't warm. It was...in the middle.

The blonde managed a small smile. "You deserve it."

Margret nodded. "Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. You too Ella and Mitchie."

Ella and Mitchie looked at each other, and winked.

They jumped onto Tess, bombarding her with hugs. "You're forgiven!"

Tess smiled, a guniune, real smile. "Thanks.."

Taking a pause to do a quick glance around the room for her mom, Tess noticed a special someone leaning against the wall, watching them with a smile.

"Yeah, you know Mitchie, I think someone wants to talk to you."

Turning around, Mitchie saw the face of a rockstar, but to her a normal person.

"But Tess, don't you have a crush on Shane? I saw posters of him in your cabin!"

Tess shrugged, trying to be the best person she could possibly be.

"Yeah, but he has a crush on you, and I know you have one on him. So 'fess up. You like Shane, admit it."

Blushing, Mitchie burst out into laughter. She was never a good liar. "Yeah. I do."

Tess turned her around, so that she was face to face with Shane. "Now go."

Shane took her hand, and turned around to lead her to wherever; Mitchie turning around and spotting Caitlin.

Caitlin gave her friend a smile and wave. She knew all along that Shane and Mitchie were good together, and she was glad they were finally figuring it out.

* * *

Outside, the two were silent, both thinking different thoughts.

Shane wasn't sure what to do, now that he had brought Mitchie out here. He needed to talk to her, to let her know somehow that he forgave her. But how?

Spotting the canoes, relief set in his head.

He knew that Mitchie liked the canoes. He did too.

Taking her hand, he quietly lead her to the canoes.

Butterflies fluttered inside Mitchie's heart. He was everything she had always wanted. Had he forgivin her?

Shane took a paddle; still silent he handed one over to Mitchie. The two began to row out into the sparkling blue water.

Mitchie gazed down at the lake, afraid that if she spoke, it would all be over. The perfect fantasy world she was living in.

Finally, he spoke.

"So...great job tonight."

Mitchie nodded. "You too."

Shane felt fear. Was it possible that Mitchie might be mad at him? After all that he had done and said to her, it was entirely possible. But she had lied to him.

He just couldn't take it anymore, it was tourturing him. He needed to know how she felt, and now.

"Mitchie..."

She looked up from whatever it was she had been doing.

"Yes?"

"Mitchie, I'm in love with you."

The words pierced into her heart, where she had allowed no other to go.

The look on her face was outstanding. Shane couldn't tell if she was upset or happy...or what.

"Shane...I...wow. I don't know what to say."

Shane fell silent, letting her say what she needed to say.

"I was trying to deny it...but, like who I am, I can't hide it. I really can't. But..."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette continued.

"I love you too."

Shane's expression was one of pure joy.

"But..."

She looked down, an expression clouding over her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?"

Mitchie lifted up her eyes, refusing to look into Shane's.

"Am I the girl that you were looking for?"

Those words that flowed out of her mouth touched Shane's heart like no other. He softened.

"Yes..I just can't believe that I had found the girl I was looking for; she was right in front of me and I didn't see it."

Reaching up, Mitchie softly touched Shane's face.

"I was the same way."

Shane fell in love with her all over again, and needed to be with her.

Leaning over, he softly kissed her on the lips.

Mitchie's eyes finally met his as they pulled away.

"I love you too Shane."

They both noticed the sunset in the distance, it made that moment even more beautiful.

They had both found each other.

* * *

**Wow. I cannot believe that it's finished. I poured my heart and soul into this story. I really really hope you liked it.**

**By the way, I'm thinking about starting a full length Camp Rock story. If I do that, what should I do it on? Any ideas?**

**And please review! I love them!**

**Say Ok grl**


End file.
